jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:WielkiMou/Smocze Święta
Jest to opowiadanie na konkurs, od razu mówię, że nie wyszło... Wyspa Berk, skuta lodem i śniegiem jak zwykle o tej porze roku, każdy dach i każda ulica pokryte były kilkucentymetrowymi warstwami puchu. Z dachów zwisały ogromne, krystalicznie czyste lodowe sople. Wszędzie wokół panował mróz, niesamowity mróz, klan Wandali nie pamiętał chyba tak ostrej zimy. Zwykle o tej porze trwały gorączkowe przygotowania do Snoggletog, ale wobec żywiołu postanowiono ograniczyć święto do głównej sali i kilku ulic wokół. Teraz wewnątrz największego na Berk pomieszczenia Wikingowie rozgrzewali się przed pracą, Czkawka siedział samotnie w specjalnym miejscu dla wodza. Od śmierci Stoicka minęło kilka miesięcy, to były pierwsze święta bez ojca, a na dodatek zaczęły się od takiej pogody… Tak ważny dzień, boli gdy świętujemy bez bliskiej osoby, widzimy śmiech i radość i wyobrażamy sobie tą osobę śmiejącą się z nami cóż… teraz już jej nie ma. Nowy wódz Berk starał się jak mógł, sprawnie zarządzał osadą i gotów był stawić czoło przeciwnością losu. Valka przez jakiś czas przez jakiś czas pełniła funkcję wodza, szybko odnalazła się wśród ludzi i znalazła w sobie charyzmę dzięki której lud przetrwał pierwsze miesiące. Czkawka był jej za to dozgonnie wdzięczny, wiedział, że bez niej nie byłby już wodzem, godzinami w nocy ubolewał nad losem swoim i swojej rodziny. Lecz od kilku dni funkcjonował już normalnie. - Czkawka, kiedy otwieramy wrota ? - Astrid spojrzała na niego z góry, próbując rozgryźć o czym myśli. Sama nie mogła znieść myśli, że być może straci go na zawsze, że umrze on wraz ze swoim ojcem. - Za chwilę… Jak jest zimno ? - odpowiedział markotnie, właściwie od tych kilku miesięcy, miał tylko jeden wyraz twarzy, jeden ton głosu, jedno smutne spojrzenie. - Bardzo… - widziała, że nie musi nic dodawać, choć w górze unosiło się ciepło z ogniska, nogi wręcz stawały w lodzie. Wikingowie to wytrzymali ludzie, którzy nie boją się zimna, ale nawet oni w pewnych sytuacjach nie dają rady. Oczywiście, gdyby mogli przekopywali by się przez gęsty śnieg, bo wiking to uparta istota, ale u nich głos ma wódz, a ten każe pracować tylko w wyznaczonym czasie w wyznaczonych miejscach. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach, przez który prawie nie dało się oddychać, poza tym było strasznie duszno. Astrid zeszła z podwyższenia i zarzuciła na siebie kolejną warstwę grubej skóry. Czkawka nie miał sił, by wykrzyknąć, że już czas wyjść, było mu zbyt ciężko na sercu, gdzieś tam głęboko w sercu, wciąż był tym młodym, beztroskim człowiekiem, który przemierzał lądy, a tą naturę, brutalnie mu wyrwano. Wyszeptał coś do ucha Pyskaczowi, który podszedł do bramy i zaczął ją otwierać, tłumnie zebrani wikingowie, którzy żywo dyskutowali przy ogniu, natychmiast zaczęli zarzucać na siebie ubrania, zapanował lekki chaos. W czasie spotkań w głównej sali, smoki przebywały w szczelnie zamkniętej akademii, albo gdzieś na wyspie - im zimno nie przeszkadzało w zbyt dużym stopniu. Ogromne wrota, zaczęły się rozstępować, Pyskacz z ogromnym wysiłkiem pchał je do przodu. Towarzyszył temu nieprzyjemny dźwięk, w mechaniźmie rozłamywał się lód. Do sali wdarł się oślepiający blask, słońce było tuż nad horyzontem, oświetlając świat, jego promienie odbijały się od krystalicznie czystego śniegu i sopli, skupiając światło na oślepionych wikingach. Czkawka wstał i obserwował jak ludzie wychodzą na zewnątrz, przy dźwięku deptanego śniegu, biały puch wręcz wlewał się do środka, a wódz Berk poczuł powiew mroźnego wiatru, który wywołał głuchy dźwięk, który mroził krew w żyłach. Gdy już prawie wszyscy opuścili salę, Czkawka pokonał kilka drewnianych stopni w dół i był na dole. Jego ciało przeszywało zimno, tysiące małych szpilek uporczywie wbijało się w różne miejsca jego ciała - w jedne mocniej, w drugie słabiej. Valka właśnie wracała z pokrytej śniegiem polany, była jedną z niewielu, którzy mogli od tak wyjść poza salę. Była pokryta śniegiem, a jej twarz pozostawała ukryta pod szalem, ale Czkawka od razu ją poznał: - Mamo… Widziałaś Szczerbatka ? - Tak, topi lód z kilkoma innymi smokami tu na placu, z lewej strony. - Takie było właśnie zadanie smoków tej zimy, ludzie dekorowali, a skrzydlate stworzenia topiły śnieg, żeby umożliwić im poruszanie się. - Dzięki - powiedział dość energicznie, po czym wybiegł na dwór. Wikingowie nie tracili czasu od razu wzięli się do roboty, mieli tylko 5 dni na przygotowania, a jeśli pogoda nie ulegnie zmianie mogą pracować góra po 3 godziny dziennie. Szczerbatek od razu zauważył rozpędzonego Czkawkę, wykonał dwa długie susy i jego głowa była już objęciach jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ta ich radość nie trwała długo, bo smok zauważył, że wódz Berk nie ma na sobie odpowiedniej ilości ubrań. Natychmiast trącił go brzuch wskazując salę. - Już dobrze mordko. Zaraz wracam. - Czkawka nie miał ochoty i szans kłócić się ze swoim smokiem. Szczerbatek został na zewnątrz i rozglądał się, z tego punktu widział morze, do pewnej odległości skute lodem, domy zasypane dookoła śniegiem, i ośnieżone szczyty, z których co chwilę schodziły lawiny. Nawet jemu było teraz zimno, pod łapami nie miał stabilnego podłoża, plac, choć pozbawiony śniegu był cały w lodzie. Dzisiaj szczęśliwie nie padało, było zimniej niż w ostatnich dniach, ale brak zamieci i ciemności to niewątpliwa zaleta. Krajobraz Berk był bajkowy, ale nikt na wyspie się tak nie czuł, ciężko być szczęśliwym gdy zasypane jest wejście do domu i nie można tam wejść. Czkawka wyszedł mając na sobie jakiś gruby płaszcz ze skóry, nie mniej, nie więcej. - To jak ? Lecimy gdzieś ? - Oczywiście było to pytanie retoryczne. Oboje już od dawna czekali na wspólny lot. Wódz wyspy wszedł na siodło Szczerbatka, po czym wzbili się w powietrze, smukłe ciało smoka, zaczęło szybować pośród chmur. Nie było ich tego dnia wiele, za co chyba wszyscy dziękowali Odynowi. Z lotu ptaka, ledwie widać było ośnieżone dachy budynków. W mroźnym powietrzu unosił się specyficzny zapach. - Poślizgamy się na lodzie ? - spytał z uśmiechem Czkawka, od razu spotkał się z entuzjazmem smoka. Po chwili stanęli na skraju wejścia na zamarznięte morze. Lód sięgał kilkuset metrów, a dalej pływały kry i góry, właśnie z lodu. Niełatwo sunąć po lodzie ze sztuczną stopą, więc o szaleństwach nie mogło być mowy. Właśnie miał stanąć na przeźroczystej powierzchni, gdy kompletnie go zamurowało. Gigantyczna, nieznajoma łódź przecinała morskie wody. Był podłużny, wykonany z ciemnego drewna. Miał jeden wysoki maszt, drugi był złamany . Czkawka nie zastanawiał się, natychmiast wzbił w powietrze na Szczerbatku. Lecieli pośród ośnieżonych domów tak szybko jak mogli. Na placu, zaczęto już poważniejsze prace niż odśnieżanie. - Ludzie ! Jakiś wielki statek tu płynie ! - Nie zastanawiał się co mówić, ale wiedział, że przybysze nie powinni wiedzieć o smokach. Po prostu czuł, że z czegoś takiego będą kłopoty.- Nie mogą widzieć, że są tu smoki ! - W takiej sytuacji nikt nie sprzeciwia się wodzowi, w normalnej sytuacji, pewnie zaczęłyby się dyskusje, ale w takiej sytuacji nie ma o nich mowy. Wikingowie zaczęli zabierać smoki do akademii, ci którzy nie dosłyszeli co mówił ich przywódca widzieli co robią inni, więc poszli w ich ślady. - Czkawka ! Co się dzieje ? - Valka złapała go za ramię. Widać było niepokój w jej oczach. - Chciałbym wiedzieć… - odparł, po czym zsiadł ze Szczerbatka, który poleciał po inne smoki, jako Alfa miał to ułatwienie, że smoki musiały poddawać się jego woli. - Chodź. - Szybko wszedł na jakąś zaspę, by znaleźć się ponad ludem. W bardzo krótkich słowach wyjaśnił co się stało. Wikingowie dobyli broni, po czym niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy przedzierając się przez śnieg przeszli na brzeg. Na lodzie stali jacyś ludzie, gdy ujrzeli wikingów stanęli jak wryci, podobnie było z tymi drugimi. Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Nieznajomi nosili czarne i białe ubrania, ci którzy mieli jasne ubrania wyjęli miecze, a ci w ciemniejszych tylko patrzyli na tych o jasnych strojach. Było ich wielu, stali w kilku rzędach, statek stał niedaleko ich. - Witajcie tubylcy ! - Jakiś człowiek w niewiarygodnym złotym kostiumie, wyszedł przez szereg i zaczął mówić donośnym głosem. Był dość niski i stary, wyglądał na dość słabego. - Przybywamy tu w chwale Chrystusa ! W głowach wikingów od razu pojawiły się pytania, nikt nie odważył się odezwać. Czkawka zwrócił uwagę na białe kostiumy na których widniały krzyże, domyślił się, że to symbol czegoś dla nich ważnego. Valka spojrzała na syna, wtedy z grupy ludzi po drugiej stronie wyszedł człowiek w ciemnym stroju. Nie był on czarny, a jedynie ciemny, był silnej budowy, a na jego twarzy widniał szyderczy uśmiech. - Witajcie, nazywam się Alfred. Spotkał was zaszczyt, spotkania ludzi prawdy. Wiem coście za jedni, kiedyś miałem z wami doczynienia, zwykłe dzikusy w ludzkiej skórze. Kilkunastu żołnierzy wystarczyło by wyrżnąć całą wioskę, bo oczywiście wy nigdy nie przyjmiecie prawdy. - Nie tak powinniśmy… - odezwał się starzec, lecz człowiek w ciemnym stroju przymknął mu usta. - Ty zajmij się eucharystią, a kontakty z tubylcami pozostaw nam. - Jak mówiłem, zwykle w takiej sytuacji, przystępujemy do nawracania, ale jako iż zaraz święta, zostawimy was w spokoju, jeśli naprawicie nasz statek. - Kim jesteście by nam rozkazywać ? - odezwał się ktoś z tłumu. - Kim ? Świętą Inkwizycją. - Wyciągnął swój miecz, który zabłysnął w zimowym słońcu. Ni stąd ni zowąd, jacyś ludzie przynieśli związanego człowieka. - A kto nas nie usłucha… - wbił ostrze w plecy więźnia - zostanie odesłany do piekła. - Grzeszysz… To nie jest droga Boga ! - Starszy człowiek nie dawał za wygraną, a wikingowie, tylko patrzyli na tych dwoje ludzi i konającego człowieka. - Czy Bóg na prawdę każe nam zabijać w swoje imię ? Czy po to tworzył swoje dzieci, by patrzeć jak nawzajem bezlitośnie się mordują ? Czy tego chcemy ? Błagam was rzućmy broń, lada dzień jedna z najpiękniejszych chwil roku, a my stoimy z bronią wymierzoną w naszych braci i siostry. Czy chcemy płaczu, lamentu i krwi ? Dlaczego, zawsze gdy stykamy się z innymi ludźmi poznajemy ich mieczem ? - Ktoś z ludzi o białych strojach chwycił go i pociągnął w dół, ludzie w ciemnych strojach zaczęli się z nimi przepychać. Jednak szybko okazało się, że tylko kilku tych w białych strojach wciąż zgadzało się z człowiekiem w ciemnym stroju. Przepychanka trwała dopóki Czkawka nie krzyknął: - Dość ! Kim jesteście i co to w ogóle ma znaczyć ? - zapadła chwila ciszy, europejczycy popatrzyli na siebie, na codzień byli przyjaciółmi, a przed chwilą niemal się pozabijali. Człowiek, który przed chwilą, wygłaszał mowę. Znów wyszedł do przodu. - Przybywamy z dalekiej Europy, nasz statek został uszkodzony w czasie sztormu i wody morza wyrzuciły nas tu. - Wódz Berk, nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć, przecież wiele razy podróżował na Szczerbatku na bardzo dalekie lądy i nigdzie nie widział takich statków, albo takich ludzi. - A więc dlaczego ten człowiek, chciał nas zmusić do pracy ? - po raz pierwszy poczuł się w pełni wodzem, nie mówił jak Czkawka, ale jak pewny swego przywódca. Stał się kimś innym - Czy to świąteczny cud ? - To inkwizycja, coś czego nie pojmuje, ale nie chcę pojmować - osoba w ciemnym stroju, przyglądała się sytuacji z szeregu. - A zatem co teraz ? - Dźwięk niósł się świetnie wśród błogiej ciszy w jakiej zatopiona cała przestrzeń na jakiej byli. - Prosimy… o pomoc… - Czkawka zastanowił się, starszy człowiek wydawał się godny zaufania, ale reszta, nie wyglądała na miłych. - Nawet gdybym chciał nie zdążymy naprawić waszego statku, szykujemy się do ważnego święta. - Wydawało się, że jest ta sytuacja bez wyjścia. - Możemy zostać… Sami też obchodzimy wkrótce święta. - Jak możemy wam zaufać ? Rozmowa na odległość toczyła się jeszcze dość długo, ale Czkawka postanowił w końcu zaufać, przybyszom z dalekich lądów. Okazało się, że ich tradycje są szalenie ciekawe, a ich święta wypadają w tym samym dniu. W zimnej wiosce zrobiło się gorąco od rozmów, na wszelakie tematy. Wódz osady przedstawiał zwyczaje wikingów starcowi, by po chwili z zaciekawieniem słuchać o europejskich zwyczajach. Na Berk ubrano choinki, mróz nie przeszkadzał nikomu, rozdawano świąteczne napoje wikingów i wkładano sianko pod obrus. Wszyscy razem choć tak zupełnie inni świętowali, jedni śpiewali kolędy, drudzy pieśni dla Odyna, ale razem siadali do stołu, by poczuć to co w Święta najważniejsze - ciepło w sercu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone